coheedfandomcom-20200214-history
Sirius Amory
Sirius Amory is the scientist credited for discovering the Stars of Sirius, and the first man to enter the Keywork. Journey into the Keywork A tireless researcher and scientist, Sirius decides to go headlong into his studies by exploring the Keywork himself in the Meriwell, a vessel he named after his wife Meri, despite her disdain for the mission it was destined to undertake. She considers it a suicide mission, and Sirius ponders her outlook as he takes off for the Keywork. The Keywork is unlike anything Sirius has ever seen; a translucent blue expanse of what seems to be nothing but energy. However, he soon discovers this is not the case, as he is subsequently occupied by some of this energy, which he quickly realizes is a life, long passed; the life of Domino, a superstar boxer that found himself entangled in drug addiction and chained to a local crime boss, a position that would later kill him and his brother. Being forced to experience these memories as this soul's new body takes a heavy toll on him, and when it comes time to pull the trigger on Domino's memories, it sends a shockwave through the Meriwell, annihilating the ship and severely weakening Sirius' body. Sirius tries to work quickly in gathering samples of this energy, unaware that he is being followed by another entity, an obsessive actress named Holly Wood, who crawls up his secondary mobile unit and traps him in her memories. After witnessing Holly Wood murder her idol whom she strived to emulate, Madame Crisis Maroe, he prepares to end her memories in similar fashion to Domino's, when a new soul rips Holly Wood out of him and substitutes himself; the notorious General Vic. Vic was a decorated veteran with a mean streak and a disillusionment with standard protocol, and he had dissenters murdered. When his scare tactics and illicit threats and practices were uncovered, he refused to stand trial at a court martial, and he burned down the complex he lived in, killing any possible witnesses. However, Sirius can't stand the idea of killing hundreds of innocent people simply to free himself of a memory, even if these people have already died. This enrages Vic and causes him to break free of Sirius, knocking Sirius unconscious and nearly killing him. Meanwhile, in an unexplored region of the Keywork, another entity observes the events ongoing, realizing that Sirius will die if she stands by idly. This is Evagria, a true samaritan with no limits of compassion. Knowing her past as a humanitarian, she hurries down to Sirius and takes on his form, sharing her life with him, knowing it will serve her no good, and Sirius starts to heal. However, she can't hold on forever, and the angrier, more vile entities are closing in rapidly. It seems as though all hope is lost as two weakened beings are encompassed by a sea of entities all wanting the same prize in Sirius' attention. There is, however, one being in the mass that has other wishes; a former sergeant in Vic's army named Sentry. He is one of the ones that was killed for dissension from Vic's orders, and he takes charge as Evagria relinquishes control of Sirius, returning to full strength. However, all is not well, as Vic charges Sirius' body, which is controlled by Sentry at this point, and the two lock into combat. Sirius realizes he can fix the situation and convinces Sentry to let go of the prior events concerning his murder. Immediately, Sentry is translated to Evagria's place of residence, which he will rename the Samaritaine, and Evagria carries him in the same direction. She then cuts a hole in the Keywork, and releases Sirius to return to his home with a diminished chance of survival. Sirius lands on a space station, breaking his free fall and saving his life, and he is safely transported home. Life after leaving the Keywork Sirius is immediately flooded with PR juggernauts and press conferences as Heaven's Fence eagerly awaits his findings from the Keywork. The Prise approach him and convince him to not give them the full truth. Sirius agrees and gives the public an equation that accurately depicts the energy, but means nothing to the majority of the populace. He wins an award for his findings and returns to Meri. However, all is not well in their relationship. Having been gone for over a year, Sirius was assumed dead after Domino shattered the Meriwell, and Meri had since kindled a relationship with a police officer named Colten, who had saved her while he was away. She also revealed that she was three months pregnant, and Sirius is shocked. He loses control, runs the car off the highway, and crashes into a freighter, killing Meri and her child, but surviving the carnage. After confronting Colten with much regret and grief, Sirius makes up his mind that he will go back to the Keywork to help Meri cross over to the Samaritaine. He secures funds from various places more than willing to give him money for more research, builds a new vessel, and goes to find Meri. To be continued? Category:Characters Category:The Afterman: Descension Category:The Afterman: Ascension